


All the Argument of the Earth

by harpers_child



Category: RED (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Team Petunias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpers_child/pseuds/harpers_child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>five moments of Victoria and Jensen's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Argument of the Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Millions of Suns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/475438) by [harpers_child](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpers_child/pseuds/harpers_child). 



He's so small. That's her first thought when the nurse places him in her arms. He's so small. A perfect minature human that she grew within her and, oh God, she's expected to raise him. She'll figure it out somehow. She'll keep him safe. Teach him manners, how to cook, and how to shoot. She has to make sure he's warm, fed, housed, and educated. 

She has to keep him away from her life. There are people who would use him. People who would kill him. She has to keep him safe because he's so small. She has a son.

\---  
It's not that she doesn't love him more than anything in the world and beyond it. It's just that she's entirely unsuited to the raising of a child. The way she lives is antithetical to children. How is she supposed to kill people when she's worrying about dirty nappies? They expect her to retire to a desk. Her! The best wetworks operative on the planet. Do you know what she's gone through to get here? She can't give it up now. It's terrible and selfish, but she can't. Boys need fathers. Hers happens to have a willing one. It's settled.

\---  
She's not around often. It's the nature of her job. The one she loves almost as much as she loves her son. She knows that the people in this town talk about her. Jacob tells her the things they say and teach their children to parrot. You'd be surprised at the quality of a heart-to-heart held crouched over a sniper's rifle. He hides it well, but she knows the rumours hurt him. Their solution is to keep a file on each and every small mind in this town. One day she's going to write a hell of a newspaper editorial.

\---  
His parents are arguing. Again. Mom hasn't even been home an hour. In theory the fight is about how the FBI showed up at school for "a talk" after he hacked one of their servers. Mom was only upset he got caught. She said something about arrangeing some lessons. Dad doesn't want him to touch another computer ever. He's been thinking about stuff like what he wants to do after he finishes school. The truth is Jake is his mother's child. He's going to end up doing a lot of the same things she does. And his dad is terrified.

\---  
He slogs through basic like everyone else. Maybe slightly easier than everyone else. He's been shooting since he was six and some of those guys had never touched a gun before. He takes any additional training they'll let him have. He does his tours of the sandbox. He's careful to never ask for preferental treatment or mention who he mother is. She has enemies. The thing is he keeps getting in trouble for his mouth. It probably would be less of a problem if he didn't know more than his commanding officers. Now he's a loser on his last chance.

\---  
Clay comes back from his briefing grumbling about old ladies and retirees who should be sitting desk not galavanting around the globe putting teams at risk. Jensen assumes this means the briefing went as well as Clay's briefings usually do. Clay throws a file folder on the table Jensen's computers are set up on.

"find out as much as you can on this lady before she gets us all killed," Clay grumps. Jensen opens the file and smiles.  
"Victoria Winslow. Best wetworks asset in the business," He says. The team looks up.  
"You know her?" Roque asks.  
"She's my mom."

**Author's Note:**

> "And parted the shirt from my bosom-bone, and plunged your  
>  tongue to my bare-stript heart,  
> And reach'd till you felt my beard, and reach'd till you held  
>  my feet.
> 
> Swiftly arose and spread around me the peace and knowledge  
>  that pass all the argument of the earth,  
> And I know that the hand of God is the promise of my  
>  own,"   
> -Walt Whitman, "Song of Myself"


End file.
